El Principito en el Planeta de los Volcanes
by DaythyNighty
Summary: El Principito y su amigo Zorro, viajan por el espacio buscando planetas enegrecidos por la malvada Cobra. Llegan a un planeta de volcanes donde su gobernante cree que la única forma de lograr la paz es por medio de la guerra...
1. El Planeta de los Volcanes 01

El Principito en el Planeta de los Volcanes

(1° Parte - Texto 01)

En un pequeño asteroide, vive la rosa más hermosa del universo. Un diminuto avión de papel -levemente quemado de las orillas- surca el espacio despidiendo ceniza, llevando noticias del Principito a su amada rosa; ella recibe la misiva, desdoblando con rapidez el avioncito para leer las palabras de quien esta tan lejos…

"_Mi rosa, este último viaje fue muy frustrante; me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca. Más aún continúo con la esperanza de que la reina Magma encuentre la paz que tanto necesita […]._"

- Mi Principito, estoy tan triste, te extraño tanto. ¿Qué habrá podido pasarte que me escribes con tanta amargura…?

* en algún lugar del espacio *

- Ya llevamos mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado ningún planeta ¿crees que la cobra ya se dio por vencida? -cuestiona el zorro, estirándose y bostezando sobre el avión.

- Lo dudo mucho, la cobra no desistirá tan fácilmente de su cometido. Debemos estar atentos -se incorpora- ¡Mira!, ¡un planeta ennegrecido por la cobra!, ¿lo ves?

- ¿Estás seguro?, más bien parece… cenizas y humo. -observa el zorro con suspicacia.

- ¡Vamos! -El Principito dirige su avión hacia el planeta, pero son desviados por la erupción de uno de los tantos volcanes; lo que provoca un aterrizaje forzoso.

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! -ambos gritan al golpear en el suelo lleno de rocas.

- Creo que choqué con algo -dice el Zorro mareado y confundido por el golpe.

- ¡Es la puerta Zorro!, encontraste la puerta.

- Ah que bien… -se sacude la cabeza.

- B666… ¡es el asteroide B666! -exclama el Principito.

- Ese número no me da confianza… me da la impresión de que estamos a punto de entrar al Infierno de Dante1.

- Entremos, -el principito sonríe con nerviosismo- no puede ser tan malo…

"_El Planeta de los Volcanes es muy grande y como su nombre lo indica, está plagado de pequeños volcanes… algunos inactivos, otros activos, entre los activos había unos cuantos que expulsaban lava y otros tantos fumarolas." _

El Principito y el zorro anduvieron con cuidado; ellos se encuentran frente a la puerta del asteroide, la cual es más grande que las de los demás asteroides; hecha de madera de color rojo, con una brillante placa que dice: "B666".

- Bien, entremos. -le dice sonriendo el Principito a su amigo, mientras gira la perilla.

Zorro traga saliva, en un gesto de nerviosismo y resignado, ambos pasan por el umbral…

Ambos quedan asombrados y abrumados de lo que hay alrededor: un calor abrazador, un pequeño pero intenso sol, un cielo rojo con nubes espesas; el paisaje era más que majestuoso:

Un enorme prado lleno de verde vegetación (con miles de flores), un gran lago en medio; pequeños arroyos de lava y cientos de volcanes de todos los tamaños.

Ambos caminan; no muy lejos de ahí se encuentra la ciudad…

- Sí que hace calor aquí -afirma el zorro- me estoy quemando las patas.

- Zorro, deja de quejarte, ya casi llegamos… ven -le dice a su amigo, extendiendo los brazos, el zorro salta hacia él y lo carga hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Cuando entraron atardecía, ahora anochece y todo se vuelve obscuridad; poco a poco las luces se prenden y la luz que emite la lava volcánica se funde con la de las farolas, creando un ambiente… romántico (?).

- Esta ciudad es muy grande, espero que pronto encontremos alguien… -dice el Principito, preocupado.

- A este paso, lo dudo; ¡tomemos un atajo! -le dice el Zorro corriendo hacia un callejón.

-¡Espera Zorro!, ¡no te apresures! -y así, el principito corre tras de su amigo…

1 Haciendo referencia al libro "La Divina Comedia" de Dante Alighieri.


	2. El Planeta de los Volcanes 02

El Principito en el Planeta de los Volcanes

(1° Parte - Texto 02)

Por un camino de piedra, en una calle desierta y obscura, dos jóvenes corren despavoridos con sacos sobre sus espaldas; corren muy rápido directamente hacia el Principito y el zorro.

- ¡Cuidado! -los cuatro chocan y caen al suelo. Uno de los sacos se rompe, en su interior llevaba comida. Los dos jóvenes se incorporan y tratan de escapar lo más pronto posible…

- ¡Esperen! -grita el Principito, aún en el piso.

Los jóvenes se detienen en seco y voltean hacía él - ¡¿Quién ere-? -dos hombres aparecen detrás de ellos, han salido de una esquina.

- ¡Aquí están!, ¡aquí están! -uno de los soldados grita y de repente, salen más soldados…

- Hemos encontrado a estos rufianes, ese chico los distrajo mientras huían -dijo otro soldado, refiriéndose al Principito.

- Muy buenas noches, y muchas gracias -dijo el Capitán, antes de que el Principito pudiera reaccionar-. Por tu valentía hemos atrapado a estos criminales; recibirán su castigo. ¡Llévenselos a las mazmorras! -ordena a los soldados.

- ¡Maldito niño!, ¡por tu culpa nos-! -antes de terminar la frase, uno de los soldados lo golpea en el estómago con su arma.

- ¡No!, por favor no les hagan daño. -El Capitán posa una mano sobre el hombro del Principito.

- Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo hijo -sonríe-; no te sientas mal, ellos no valen la pena.

- P-pero… -El Principito titubea, los jóvenes desaparecen en la obscuridad, forcejeando y gritando cosas que no se distinguen.

- Nada de peros -dice el Capitán-. Yo soy el Capitán Maurice, mucho gusto. ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunta cortésmente-.

- Mi nombre es Principito, y él es mi amigo Zorro. -se presenta, algo confuso por la situación.

- ¿Eres un príncipe?, ¿vienes en calidad de embajador? -pregunta sorprendido-… ¿A qué has venido, Principito?

- Mmm, algo así. Tengo razones para creer que este planeta está en peligro… -piensa- quisiera hablar con su gobernante.

- Bueno, no es común recibir visitas como la suya, pero ya estamos acostumbrados a que nos vengan con tan malas noticias…

- ¿En serio? -pregunta el Zorro con sarcasmo, mirando el lugar donde desaparecieron los jóvenes.

- Descuida, yo te llevaré. El capitán hace un ademán y el Principito y el Zorro lo siguen, murmurando entre ellos…

(( - ¿Tú crees que son confiables? )) -pregunta el Zorro.

(( - No lo sé, hasta ahora han sido accesibles. Pero me preocupa el destino de esos jóvenes. ))

(( - Mientras tanto, andemos con cuidado. )) -dice el Zorro-

(( - Sí. No podemos fiarnos demasiado, esperemos hasta hablar con el gobernante. )) -contesta el Principito.

El Principito y Zorro, miran la escena atónitos. -De sólo ver la gran escalera me duelen las patas- dice el Zorro lastimeramente. El Principito sonríe.

"_El camino hacia el palacio fue largo… 1000 escalones montaña arriba. El capitán nos explico que el palacio funciona como morada del gobernante y refugio para los habitantes de la ciudad, en caso de que los volcanes se activen y las calles se llenen de lava."_

- ¿Quién es el gobernante de este planeta, capitán Maurice? -pregunta el Principito, después de un largo silencio. Por momentos estuvo inmerso en subir las escaleras… contándolas, llego hasta el escalón 742 y se aburrió.

- La Reina Magma, -contesta Maurice- ella ha sido gobernante de este planeta por más de 25 años… 25 maravillosos años -suspira.

- ¿El pueblo comparte esa opinión, señor? -El Principito pregunta con inocencia.

- ¡Pero qué insolencia! -voltea a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, este pueblo está inmensamente agradecido con ella, es una excelente gobernante y una hábil estratega que nos defiende de cualquier amenaza, no ha de haber mejor guerrero en todo el universo…

- Suena algo estricta -menciona el Zorro.

- Lo es, por eso es necesario prepararlos para su encuentro, si es que ella está disponible.

El Principito no imaginaba como sería la Reina Magma.

¿Lo recibiría bien a él y su amigo el zorro…?


	3. El Planeta de los Volcanes 03

El Principito en el Planeta de los Volcanes

(1° Parte - Texto 03)

El palacio era una obra arquitectónica realmente ostentosa, lujosa, enorme, monstruosa, digna del gobernante que la habitaba. El Principito y el Zorro se sintieron un poco intimidados por dicha construcción.

- Wow… este palacio, es cien veces más grande que mi planeta. -dijo el Principito con admiración y un poco de nostalgia.

- ¡Ánimo joven amigo!, ya casi llegamos. -dijo el capitán Maurice sin perder el paso.

Cuando al fin llegaron, el capitán Maurice le pidió al principito y Zorro que esperaran afuera mientras él entraba al palacio; la espera fue breve y cuando salió le dijo al Principito que podía entrar… luego, se despidió.

- Buenas noches. -los recibió un hombrecillo- Mi nombre es Licaión, soy el secretario general de la Reina Magma. -después del saludo de parte del Principito y el zorro y la presentación de rigor, Licaión les ofreció algo de tomar y procedió con el encuentro-

- El capitán Maurice me dijo que quieren ver a su majestad.

- Así es, ¿ella está disponible ahora?

- Lo está, sí así es… pero antes debo preguntarles el motivo de su visita.

- Creemos que su planeta está en peligro.

- Bueno, no será la primera vez, jejeje.

- No creo que sea motivo de risa -comenta el Zorro.

- Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo. Síganme por favor -Licaión lleva al principito y Zorro por el pasillo, hasta una habitación amplia-. Este planeta es muy vasto; a pesar de que aparente lo contrario, posee ecosistemas diversos llenos de vida -toca la puerta, una voz grave le dice que entren, es el estudio de la Reina- … hemos tenido muchos invasores.

- Licaión, deja de asustar a nuestros invitados -dice una mujer, ella está de pie frente a un escritorio con muchos papeles-. Bienvenidos, -voltea y se acerca hacia ellos- yo soy la Reina Magma, gobernante del Planeta de los Volcanes.

(Ambos, el Principito y el Zorro se impresionan de mal modo por un instante, este gesto lo percibe la reina, quién se siente complacida por tal reacción).

- B-buenas noches su majestad -contesta el Principito haciendo reverencia-. Mi nombre es el Principito, y él es mi amigo Zorro. Es un placer conocerla.

-¡Firmes!- Haciendo un ademán con su bastón-cetro, la reina los miró con dura expresión; echó un vistazo rápido hacia el principito y luego posó sus ojos sobre el Zorro…

- ¡Pero qué criatura tan hermosa! -ella se posa de tal forma que queda de frente con el zorro y extiende la mano- ¿P-puedo? -el zorro se acerca a ella.

- ¡Claro! -contesta el zorro. Magma lo toma entre sus brazos y comienza a acariciarlo y hacerle cariños- Aww, ¡qué bien se siente! usted si que sabe cómo hacer sentir bien a un zorro -el zorro se retuerce de placer (XD). El Principito lanza una risita discreta.

- Su majestad, estos extranjeros tienen cosas importantes que decirle -interrumpe Licaión, la Reina deja ir a Zorro-.

- Licaión… ¿qué es lo que debo saber? -El Principito contesta "Majestad, me preguntaba si-"- ¡Soy yo quien hace las preguntas! -grita la Reina con tono autoritario, se dirige de nuevo al escritorio dándoles la espalda.

- Este jovencito dice que el planeta corre grave peligro. -dice Licaión; la Reina sigue acomodando papeles…

- Mmm, sí, sí, sí… -dice sin prestar mucha atención- ¿Podrías explicarme, Principito?

- S-su majestad -dice con timidez, no pretende provocar otro regaño de la Reina-, hay una cobra que viaja de planeta en planeta buscando personas que desempeñen un papel crucial… las engaña y hace que hagan cosas malas…

- ¿Y debo suponer que tú y tu Zorro están detrás de ella? -pregunta la Reina. El Principito contesta mientras hace una reverencia.

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero aquí no hay ninguna cobra, aunque debo decirte que yo no tomo las advertencias a la ligera, ¡Licaión! -cada que la Reina daba una orden todos se estremecían; su voz era potente como el rugido de un león.

- Diga su Majestad- Licaión se acerca humilde y sumiso.

- Quiero que avises a todos sobre esta cobra, dile al joven Príncipe que te dé los pormenores. No correremos riesgos… - Licaión se aleja junto con el Principito y el Zorro, ambos se sienten sobrecogidos por el planeta, la ciudad, sus habitantes… y la Reina.

"_Mi Rosa, La Reina Magma era una mujer muy imponente, vestida con un traje rojo y botas altas. Llevaba un cetro consigo. Podría considerársele bella, de no ser por esas horribles cicatrices en toda su cara…" _


	4. El Planeta de los Volcanes 04

El Principito en el Planeta de los Volcanes

(1° Parte - Texto 04)

"_Licaión atendió cada palabra que yo le decía sobre la cobra, escribió cuidadosamente cada detalle y después mando su informe al capitán Maurice. Mi Rosa, ¡me alegra tanto que la Reina Magma haya tomado en cuenta mi advertencia!, espero estar equivocado… Aunque siento que algo en este Planeta está mal…"_

El Principito y Zorro se encontraban en una amplia habitación, muy similar a una sala de estar pero mucho más grande… Se dispusieron a descansar sobre unos enormes sillones de terciopelo rojo; después de un largo rato, se durmieron…

- ¡Joven Príncipe!, ¡lindo zorrito! -dijo la Reina acercándose, mirando alrededor- Oh… ahí están… -la Reina se para frente a ellos- ¿Dónde está Licaión…? -murmura.

- ¡Ah! su majestad -El Principito se levanta bruscamente-. Lo siento, Licaión se fue y yo… nosotros, nos quedamos dormidos… -ella hace un ademán que le indica guarde silencio.

- Así que Licaión se fue dejándolos solos -suspira con enojo-. Que descuidado de su parte. No deberían de estar aquí -el Principito se cohíbe, esperando un regaño por parte de la Reina- ¡Lúpulo! -grita enérgicamente-.

- ¡Sí su majestad! -un hombrecillo muy similar a Licaión se presenta ante ellos-.

- Lúpulo organiza los eventos… también es nuestro mejor chef -explica la Reina-. Lúpulo, por favor prepara un banquete de bienvenida para nuestros invitados: El Principito y el Zorro. Que sea rápido, deben tener hambre.

- Sí su majestad -Lúpulo hace una reverencia y se marcha-.

- Su majestad, no es necesario-

- ¡Yo decidiré eso, jovencito…!

El Principito bajo la mirada, sumiso. Tenía poco de conocer a la reina y sabía que no debía mostrarse insolente ante ella. Aún así, se sentía preocupado por algo que le fue difícil ocultar… Cuando el principito le comentó sobre los jóvenes que sus soldados capturaron, ella reaccionó de forma violenta, su ceño se frunció y adopto una pose amenazante. Trato de calmarse, y lo consiguió…

- Por favor acompáñenme, quiero que observen algo -dijo la Reina Magma amablemente; el Principito y su Zorro la siguieron sin titubeos. Ella los llevó a la parte alta del palacio…

- ¡WOW! pero que vista, ¡Su majestad usted posee un reino hermoso! -exclama el Principito con admiración al ver un paisaje tan magnífico como el de aquel planeta.

- Lo es joven príncipe. Por eso es mi deber protegerlo y a las personas que viven en él. Lo que estoy a punto de contarte, no es un asunto para niños. Sin embargo espero que aclare tus dudas y te sientas menos mortificado… Los jóvenes que mis hombres arrestaron, son miembros de un grupo revolucionario que pretende dar un golpe de estado; no les importa cometer toda clase de delitos para lograr su objetivo y yo no permitiré que se salgan con la suya. Tengo una responsabilidad muy grande, el destino de todo un planeta está en mis manos… ¿Entiendes la razón por la que deben ser castigados?

- No lo entiendo su majestad, ¿no ha tratado de hablar con ellos? -La Reina suelta una sonora carcajada- ¡Niño! ¡Por favor…!, esas no son maneras de lograr algo… la violencia es el único camino. Somos gente guerrera, hablar no solucionará las cosas… créeme. ¡En fin…! Los dejo solos para que reflexionen. Yo… vengo frecuentemente a este lugar… a visualizar mejor por lo que debo luchar… - la reina se marcha, ambos se quedan en el balcón. Pensando…

"_Mi Rosa, cada vez este lugar se vuelve más complicado. Me preocupa la reina Magma y los habitantes de este planeta. Quisiera poder hacer algo para que todo se solucione. Ella actúa como si tuviera la razón absoluta, como si no cometiera errores; no quiere darse el lujo de hacerlo porque se mostraría débil… Eso no es verdad."_

- Principito, te ves triste -Le dice el Zorro a su amigo.

- Es lo que la Reina dijo… No puedo creer que su mundo se base en la violencia y la lucha… ¿no crees que es tonto? Lograr la paz por medio de la guerra.

-Lamento haberle encontrado sentido. Principito, este es un planeta muy diferente. No hay rastros de la cobra. ¿Por qué no dejas que este asunto lo resuelvan los grandes?

- N-no quiero que nadie salga herido. (Mientras tanto en los calabozos los jóvenes son torturados por los soldados quienes pretenden sacar información sobre sus planes…)

- ¡A cenar! -Interrumpe Licaión en la reflexión del Principito y su amigo…- ¡Gracias! bajaremos enseguida -contestan cortésmente.

El Principito, el Zorro y la Reina Magma se disponen a cenar. Es una mesa de madera tallada exquisitamente, hasta el último detalle. El banquete era ostentoso. -¡Mmm!, esto luce delicioso. ¡Gallina asada!- exclama el Zorro. Pasa un momento en silencio…

- Su majestad… ¿esas cicatrices son…? -todos se quedan atónitos ante la súbita pregunta. Licaión deja caer la charola con panecillos (¡Nooo! -exclama el zorro XD).

- Marcas de batalla, joven príncipe. -ella bebe de su copa como si nada. Un ambiente tranquilo y extraño inunda el lugar…


	5. El Planeta de los Volcanes 05

El Principito en el Planeta de los Volcanes

(1° Parte - Texto 05)

Desde que la conocieron, el Principito se mostro impactado de mal modo ante la apariencia de la Reina, no es que él de importancia al físico de las personas, pero hubo algo en ella que no pudo pasar por alto…

- Estas cicatrices -continúo la Reina- son recuerdos de guerra… mis súbditos me respetan y mis enemigos me temen. Porque estas marcas demuestran la gran guerrera que soy y que, estoy dispuesta a todo por proteger a los primeros y vencer sin mostrar piedad a los segundos…

- Eso es… yo, ya no tengo apetito -dice el Principito horrorizado.

- Oh, vamos hijo. Come, no te preocupes por eso -sonríe-

- Por favor su majestad, el es muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas -comenta el Zorro y luego da una gran mordida a su gallina asada-

- Descuiden, no negaré que me dolió, pero entiendan que como gobernante que soy tengo la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones que beneficien a los habitantes del planeta, incluso si hay otros que pretenden hacer daño, yo los eliminaré.

"Cada vez me sentía peor… por la Reina, por los habitantes del planeta. Necesito hablar con los revolucionarios. Esa noche espere a que todos durmierán…"

- Zorro, no hagas ruido -murmura el Principito al recorrer el pasillo en busca de una salida- debemos encontrar a los revolucionarios y hablar con ellos…

- Yo puedo ayudarlos con eso -El Principito y su amigo se estremecen, voltean para ver quién es…

- ¡Licaión!, nos asustaste…

- Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder. Síganme, yo los llevare con los revolucionarios -Licaión sale del castillo con el Principito y el Zorro, se dirigen a un lugar muy apartado.

- Principito, esto ya no me gusta nada… hemos caminado por mucho tiempo.

- Sí que eres quejumbroso, ven -lo toma entre sus brazos- ¿Falta mucho Licaión?

- No, ya casi llegamos -dicho esto, un grupo de revolucionarios salen de entre las sombras sometiendo al Principito y su zorro; uno de ellos deja caer un saco de monedas.

- Aquí está tu pago Licaión, has sido de mucha ayuda. Pronto atacaremos el castillo de la reina…

- ¡¿Qué harán con nosotros? -el Principito se mueve tratando de escapar, pero es inútil.

- Hum, no lo sé. Podemos pedir un rescate, podemos sacarte información sobre la reina… he oído que son buenos amigos y ella confía en ti -Licaión se pierde en la obscuridad, no muestra arrepentimiento alguno. Los revolucionarios llevan al Principito y su amigo a una celda aterradora, los dejan solos por un momento para discutir sobre qué harán con ellos…

- No puedo creer que Licaión haya traicionado a la reina…

- No puedo creer que nos hayamos metido en tamaño problema -dice el Zorro mientras trata de escapar, empujándose a si mismo entre los barrotes- ¡Lo logré!

- Zorro, ve con la reina. Avísale donde estoy y dile que los Revolucionarios planean atacar el castillo -el Zorro se apresura, apenas recuerda el camino pero no es difícil al vislumbrar el enorme castillo de la reina.

"_Mi Rosa. Licaión nos traicionó con los revolucionarios, me siento tan mal porque la Reina me advirtió sobre ellos. Ahora estoy en una celda de la que no puedo escapar y no sé qué pasará conmigo. Zorro logró salir, espero que pronto de aviso a la reina_".

- ¡Oh no! mi Principito fue capturado -la Rosa sigue leyendo…

El Zorro llega al castillo, entra apresuradamente y busca la habitación de la Reina, rasca con sus patas la puerta y ella abre- ¿Qué sucede Zorro?

- El Principito… Licaión… traición, por favor… -el zorro respira dificultosamente, toma una gran bocanada de aire, sospechando lo que el zorro trata de decir, ella lo toma entre sus brazos y camina… aún en piyamas llama a los soldados.

En la sala de estrategias, la reina, el general y sus soldados localizan el escondite de los revolucionarios a partir de la información que el Zorro les proporciono.

- ¡Soldados! atacaremos esta tarde. Rescataremos al joven príncipe y arrasaremos el lugar; no habrá prisioneros debemos matarlos a todos… hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños -dice el general.

No debe quedar rastro de ideas revolucionarias en lo absoluto -la reina da las órdenes a sus hombres, ellos asienten con decisión- Descuida zorrito, rescataremos a tu amigo y nos desharemos de una vez por todas de los revolucionarios que amenazan el planeta.


End file.
